


Stupid Jealous

by oshxlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, BoyxBoy, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, Yaoi, baekse, hunbaek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshxlove/pseuds/oshxlove
Summary: Onde o EXO estava dando uma entrevista para o rádio, mas o que estava acontecendo no backstage era que Baekhyun estava irritado com Sehun, ciúmes, apenas. Hyun estava realmente irritado e Sehun, tinha que dar um jeito na situação.[SEBAEK!au | Fluffy]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Stupid Jealous

Capítulo Único 

Oh, we started  
(Oh, nós começamos)  
Two hearts in one home  
(Dois corações em um lar)  
It's hard when we argue  
(É difícil quando discutimos)  
We're both stubborn  
(Nós dois somos teimosos)  
I know but  
(Eu sei mas….)

Sweet Creature - Harry Styles

O EXO estava novamente em uma correria pós lançamento de álbum. Logo em seguida do lançamento de Obsession, haviam sido convidados para responder a perguntas ao vivo na rádio, era de manhãzinha e estava um frio que os moradores consideravam ser aconchegante na Coréia.

Quando chegaram na rádio, se curvaram em respeito por conta da tradição do país e se apresentaram, logo em seguida cada um sentou em seu lugar com um microfone em frente, posicionado na mesa. Fizeram a contagem, e se apresentaram como “3, 2, 1, EXO Saranghaja”. Foi dado início à roda de perguntas sobre o novo álbum, como havia sido o processo de produção, perguntas que sempre faziam pós lançamento. Todos os meninos se divertiam com as perguntas das Eris, que sempre se preocupavam se estavam se alimentando bem, ou se estavam agasalhados e quentinhos o suficiente para não acabarem pegando um resfriado. As fãs tinham um carinho tão evidente com eles, sempre se preocupando se estavam tirando tempo de descanso, para ficarem saudáveis. Elas eram fofas demais, e eles adoravam responder, sentiam prazer em falar com todas, mas naquele dia em específico Baekhyun estava calado, o que era completamente fora do comum pois todos sabiam o quão barulhento o mais velho era. E em meio a esse comportamento estranho, apenas uma pessoa sabia o que estava havendo, mas naquele momento, não havia nada a ser feito.

Sehun tinha sido colocado de frente para Baekhyun, e estava nervoso, inquieto por isso, mas principalmente por saber que ele era o motivo da face de insatisfação do mais velho. Não sabia como consertar aquilo, e isso o deixava mais agoniado do que já estava, se é que isso ainda era possível. 

Hun tentou agir normalmente, volta e meia dando uma olhada para frente, para ver o rosto do mais velho, se sua raiva havia diminuído ou aumentado. Acabando a entrevista, desceram o prédio para entrarem nos carros. Mas o que deixou o maior de boca aberta, chocado, foi o fato de Baekhyun ter entrado no carro com Jongdae, o mais velho encostou a cabeça no ombro do amigo, largando um Sehun embasbacado para trás.

Baekhyun estava puto, muito puto, insatisfeito. E isso tudo se deu porque o maior estava passando todo o tempo que teria para Baekhyun, com Chanyeol. Hyun estava puto ao ponto de chamar o Park de Orelhudo Maldito. Poxa, queria passar mais tempo com Sehun. Estava cansado e o mais novo sempre renovava as energias dele, principalmente quando dizia “Hyung, você precisa se acalmar, vai dar tudo certo, eu estou aqui, viu?” e lhe dava um beijo de boa noite. Sentia falta disso, mas não sabia como se expressar, então só ficava quieto e de cara amarrada ao lado de Jongdae, refletindo se estava mesmo fazendo a coisa certa.

Enquanto isso, Sehun estava no carro sentado com Chanyeol, estava determinado a ir falar com seu Hyung, por isso pediu ao Park para que ele esperasse na sala, pois iria direto no quarto para falar com Baekhyun, tinha algo errado e toda a situação o estava incomodando, estava deixando o mais novo ansioso, temeroso, um misto de sensações. 

Chanyeol virou para fazer uma pergunta à Sehun, porém percebeu o quanto o mais novo estava aflito, então resolveu que deveria dizer algo: 

― Cara, você está muito nervoso, credo! Eu consigo sentir seu nervosismo no ar, já está se tornando palpável. Presta muita atenção no que eu vou te falar agora, está bem? － disse olhando para o mais novo, que fazia carinha de um cachorrinho muito fofo que havia caído do caminhão de mudanças ― O Byun te ama, beleza? Não estou falando isso só porque você está quase tendo um ataque nervoso do meu lado. Não só por isso, mas porque eu sei, dá pra ver no olhar dele, na preocupação que ele tem contigo, no carinho, ele te ama demais moleque. Então vê se você se situa porque nós acabamos de chegar no dormitório e eu vou deixar de tirar minha soneca apenas para você se resolver com o seu namoradinho, CORRE GAROTO.

O grito que Chanyeol deu retirou o Oh de um transe e lhe causou uma puta descarga de adrenalina, nem havia se preparado psicologicamente mas teria que ir se resolver com seu namorado levemente irritado, só um pouco talvez. Abriu a porta atropelando todos os membros restantes e correu em direção as escadas, quase deu de cara com o chão quando tentou subí-las, mas chegou a tempo no corredor, ficando frente a frente com a porta fechada. Sabia que o Byun estava ali, pois sempre se isolava no quarto quando algo estava lhe incomodando. Sehun deu três batidas na porta e a resposta veio em forma de grito logo em seguida “CARALHO chanyeol eu avisei que eu quero ficar sozinho porra, me deixa em paz seu avatar” O mais alto conteve a gargalhada antes de abrir a porta. Assim que abriu, Baekhyun o olhou surpreso, como se não esperasse que ele fosse tentar falar consigo.

― Sehun...me desculpa, eu achei que era o Park, foi mal pelo grito.. － a frase saiu quase que em um sussurro, o mais velho havia ficado realmente sem graça, não queria ter gritado com seu namorado daquela forma.

O Oh se sentou na cama, ao lado de Baekhyun, que observava tudo que o mais novo estava fazendo, pegou a mão do Byun e apenas o olhou, de forma tão apaixonada, que Baekhyun podia jurar que seu coração havia derretido inteirinho.

― Amor..acho que temos algo para conversar, certo? － falou de forma doce, esperando Byun concordar para, então, continuar falando ― Olha, é impossível negar que você está incomodado com alguma coisa, e isso está me afetando, sabe? Não só me afetando, mas nos afetando. Porque você não me diz o que eu fiz para te deixar assim e, eu, sem saber o que está passando pela sua cabeça, não tenho como mudar minha atitude de alguma forma para te deixar feliz. Então, por favor meu bem, me fala o que eu fiz, juro que eu não aguento mais ficar distante de ti.

― Você vai me achar um besta, tão besta quanto o motivo que me deixou puto. Primeiramente eu queria te dizer que eu juro juradinho que eu não queria causar isso tudo, de verdade mesmo, é só que isso foi me subindo à cabeça e eu não queria te incomodar com nada, então eu só me isolei, sabe? －olhou para Sehun e viu que estava na hora de parar de enrolação e falar o que realmente o maior deveria saber através de si ― O que me deixou assim foi ciúmes, Sehun. Sim, isso mesmo. Ciúmes daquele desgraçado orelhudo porque, caramba, eu queria passar mais tempo contigo, mas toda vez que nós tínhamos tempo livre, aquele avatar vinha e te tirava de mim, é isso, me perdoa por ser tão besta…

O mais alto deu uma risada porém se conteve depois de levar um leve empurrão do mais velho. ― Anjo, por que você não falou comigo, caramba? Eu teria largado tudo pra ter um tempo contigo, poxa.

― Olha você não faz isso com o meu coração porque já sou boiola o suficiente por você, e com você falando desse jeitinho, eu vou morrer de amor. －falou se sentindo mais aliviado e se entregando ao jeito do maior, que não cansava de surpreende-lo com tamanho carinho.

― Você me perdoa? De verdade, amor. －abraçou o menor pela cintura, fazendo com que encostasse suas costas no peito de Sehun, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do Oh, entregue ao amor dele.

― Eu perdôo se você perdoar o meu ciúme idiota.. –falou pegando a mão do mais alto e entrelaçando na sua – Você não faz ideia do quanto eu senti falta disso.. – disse em meio a um suspiro, estava aliviado mas feliz ao mesmo tempo. Como havia sido besta por ficar com ciúmes daquele orelhudinho metido à Bodybuilder.

— Disso o que, amor? – perguntou com um sorriso bobo no rosto pois sabia bem a que o menor estava se referindo, mas gostava de quando ele admitia as coisas.

— É...de nós.. YAY! – deu um gritinho de quem havia descoberto algo – Eu já sei o que você está tentando fazer, quer que eu admita de novo não é?

—Tudo bem, me declaro culpado. Mas é que você fica mais lindo ainda falando de nós..– disse virando o rosto, no intuito de encarar o menor.

— Sabe de uma coisa, não me importo de admitir, eu te amo muito garoto. – logo que encerrou a frase, puxou o mais alto pelo pescoço, encerrando qualquer distância possível entre eles, começando um beijo, sem nem dar tempo para Sehun responder à sua declaração repentina. 

O beijo era repleto de saudade, muita saudade, mas de amor também, quem convivia com os dois não saberia explicar em palavras o quanto eles se amavam e eram totalmente cúmplices um do outro. Se completavam, assim como no beijo, onde nenhum dos dois dominava, era apenas uma demonstração de amor e uma forma de matar a saudade.

Sehun encerrou o beijo dando selinhos na boca do mais velho, sorrindo bobo, enquanto Baekhyun não sabia o que dizer a não ser o quanto havia sentido falta daquilo tudo que eram eles dois. Sehun foi deitando junto com Baekhyun na cama do menor, puxou ele para que ficasse de frente para si, segurando-o pela cintura, apenas aproveitando aquele momento. 

Baekhyun passou a acariciar o rosto de Sehun, como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa que ele já tivesse posto os olhos em toda a sua vida, o que não deixava de ser verdade. Os dois ficaram ali naquela troca de carícias, sabendo que em algum momento iriam pegar no sono, mas não se importavam. Contanto que estivessem ali, juntinhos, em sua própria bolha do amor, não davam a mínima para mais nada. Byun chegou mais perto do Oh, colando em seu peitoral, olhou para cima, para olhar dentro dos olhos do maior e falou: — Você é tudo pra mim, Hun.. – depois de dizer isso, pegou no sono, sem nem dar chance para que o maior respondesse. Mas Sehun ainda estava acordado, admirando sua doce criatura e respondeu — Você é o meu mundo, Bae. – e então os dois pegaram no sono, agarradinhos, como se em algum momento um deles fosse fugir e o outro estivesse tentando prendê-lo.

Acontece que fugir não era uma possibilidade. Para nenhum dos dois. Eles sabiam que estavam conectados, de todas as formas que fossem possíveis. Sehun só pensou que se Baekhyun soubesse que tinha seu coração na palma da mão dele, nunca teria sentido nenhum ciúme besta do Park. Porque, no que dependesse de Sehun, levaria Baekhyun ao altar, não importa quanto tempo levasse para ser possível realizar esse sonho, mas estava certo de que queria concretizar, o tempo era só uma questão. Porquê, no final, eles já haviam se tornado um só. Não tinha importância do lugar que eles estivessem, Sehun dizia que Baekhyun era sua casa, onde se sentia amado, se sentia acolhido. 

Sim, era um bobo apaixonado pelo namorado mais lindo do mundo (de acordo com a instituição de pesquisa Oh Sehun). Mas havia encontrado a pessoa que lhe completava, não podia se sentir melhor. Sabia que tudo continuaria sendo difícil da porta para fora, mas a união deles era o que lhes dava força para continuar, e jamais, desistir daquilo que lhes deveria ser de direito. Seus amigos de grupo os apoiaram desde a descoberta do relacionamento, o líder teve uma conversa franca, os avisando que seria muita pressão se resolvessem expor. Mas não se importavam com nada. Era amor, foi isso que os uniu, e por isso, que duraria para sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I would like to say that you can find me on Twitter, Spirit and Wattpad by the user oshxlove.  
> Hope u all like it!  
> Besus :*


End file.
